Bigger Family
by LucyTheCat
Summary: Dudley and Kitty makes their Family even bigger!
1. Morning

Chapter 2- Morning

**well you guys readed TUFF Baby when Willy was born. now 2 years later, Kitty gets a new special surprise... Enjoy:)**

Willy is now 2 years old and him parents loves him very much and took very good care of him. Willy now wears a Gray T-Shirt.

One fine day, Kitty yelled, "WIIILLLY, Breakfast"

"Oh Boy!" Willy cheered as he ran to the dinner table in his Blue pajamas with yellow stars.

They were eating pancakes with maple syrup. While Willy was eating, some syrup got all over him, he tried to crean it off by licking himself with his tongue, but gotted sticky instead. Dudley and Kitty giggled a little,"Willy!"

After they finished, Kitty decided she needed to give her son a bath, "Come on, Willy" She said as she picked up Willy from his highchair and took him to the bathroom.

"Mommy, sorry I made a mess," Willy apoligized to his mother while she is washing him.

"It's ok, Willy" Kitty said very sweetly to him.

After the bath, Kitty wrapped Willy in a nice warm towel, then She started playing peek-a-boo with the towel that made Willy giggle. Then Kitty helped Willy put on his gray shirt, and they went back to Dudley. Dudley was happy to see his son now clean as he picked him up and started playing with him.

Just then Kitty started feeling nautious and began crouching down to her knees.

"MOMMY!" Willy called out as his father put him down and went to Kitty.

"Kitty, are you ok?" Dudley asked him wife.

"Yes, I'm Ok," Kitty answered her husband, but Willy started to worry by making sad puppy sounds.

"Oh Willy, I'm Ok," Kitty said rubbing her son's head, then she went to the bathroom and puked in the toilet.

"Guess I'm not the only one who likes the Toilets," Dudley replied but that didn't made Willy feel better.

1 Hour later, Kitty came out holding her stomach still feeling nautious.

"Mommy!" Willy said still worried as he greeted her with a hug.

"I'm ok honey, I need to talk to Daddy" Kitty told her son as she went to Dudley.

"Dudley, I'm going to the Vet, so I'm putting you in charge of Willy, Ok?" Kitty told her husband.

"Sure, hope you feel better," Dudley replied.

Ever since Willy was born, Dudley has learned lots of responcebility but still causes alittle trouble, but told Willy not to do exactly what trouble he caused.

But of chorse, Dudley is very worried about his wife, He know what she is doing was very familiar, but he can't put his paw on it.

4 hours later, Dudley was playing with Willy with a tennis ball (A/N: The Tennis ball Kitty throwing to get Dudley in the T.U.F.F in "Thunder Mutt")

Until They both saw Kitty came in holding her stomach.

"Mommy!" Willy greeted her with a hug.

"Hi Willy, Let me talk to Daddy" Kitty told as Willy let go and she took Dudley to the halway while Willy was playing with the Tennis Ball.

"What did the Vet say?" Dudley asked nervously to his Wife.

"I'm Preganet!" Kitty told him that made Dudley gasped.

Kitty told Dudley that She wants to keep the New Baby a secret to Willy so they can surprise him. Willy has been telking them that he always wanted a Baby Brother/Sister, now He is going to be a Big Brother.

**Now that is cool, Willy is going to be a Big Brother, more Chapters Ahead, and remember NO FLAMING! But Enjoy**


	2. The New Family Member

Chapter 2- The New Family Member

**I was bored. But... ENJOY:)**

Dudley and Kitty now know that there about to have their 2nd Child, but kept it as a secret for Willy so they can surprise him.

For a Couple Months, Dudley and Kitty were bring alot a Baby stuff and made sure Willy dosn't see them while he is playing in his room or taking a nap.

While Kitty is forming a round stomach, Willy thought that She's just gaining weight or something like that.

Months that passed and Kitty is now 9 months preganet, ready for her 2nd Child to come out.

On a Cold night, Everybody was asleep. Dudley kept the Apartment warm so that the Unborn Baby inside Kitty's round belly won't freeze.

While sleeping Kitty felt something that woke her up, then she woke up her Husband. "Dudley, It's time!"

As Dudley woke, "what time, Kitty?"

"The Baby." Kitty told him.

Dudley helped his wife out of bed, He took Willy to Peg's (A/N: Peg really enjoys her Grandson)

At the Hospital, Kitty started to freak out alittle until she was ready (Skipping to the birthscene)

When it was all over, Kitty woke up and saw Dudley holding bundle in a Pink throw blanket and He was smiling to his wife.

"It's a Girl, Kitty!" Dudley said a he handed their new daughter to his Wife.

The Baby Girl is a Kitten, She alot like her mother with her black hair, But has Dudley's soft white fur and sky-blue eyes, and the baby was wearing a pretty, little, pink bow in her hair.

"She's so precious!" Kitty said very happy she now has a daughter.

"What are we going to name her?" Dudley asked.

"How about... MISHKA?" Kitty asked.

"I like it, it's very catchy" (A/N: Me and my Brother really think that name is catchy)

Just then Mishka started to cry, Kitty knows that it's cold in here, so she wraped Mishka with the pink throw blanket and then feeded her a warm bottle of milk. Kitty knows that she is not the only female cat anymore.

The next day, Kitty took Mishka home while Dudley picked up Willy ready to surprise him with a New Baby Sister.

As Dudley and Willy got home, Dudley ledded Willy to Kitty who was sitting on the couch hold Mishka in her blanket while in her Hospital gown.

When Willy saw his mother hold a pink blanket, he got curious.

Kitty opened the blanket and showed Mishka to Willy.

Willy was surprised as he keeps walking little steps toward.

Mishka saw Willy and began to reach for him.

Willy finally got to Mishka, Kitty putted Mishka on Willy that made her hug her Big Brother. Willy hugged Mishka back when She fall asleep on him.

**AAWW :') THAT IS SOO CUTE!, More of my TUFF Puppy Ocs will appear in furthur chapters, I'm just writing this so you can introduce my Ocs, No Flaming! Peace Out;)**


	3. Couple Years Later

Chapter 3- Couple years later

**I'm Baaaack! It has been a week since I wrote this I have been busy as a bee. in this chapter, Big news... ENJOY!**

It was 4 years since Mishka was born, Willy is still wearing his gray shirt and now 6 and Mishka now wearing a pink shirt, blue jean-Shorts, and black sneakers and is now 4.

One fine day, Willy and Mishka were playing with their father (Dudley Puppy) while their mother (Kitty Katswell) was at a doctor's appointment (I bet you know why)

Couple hours later, Kitty came back.

"MOMMY!" Willy and Mishka ran staight to her and greeted with a hug.

Then Kitty told Dudley the news, he was shocked as they both told their kids.

"Your mother is going to have a Baby!" Dudley told them.

Willy was shocked that he's going to get another sibling.

"Mishka, your going to be a big Sister!" Kitty told her daughter.

but Mishka isn't very happy about it as she drooped her ears.

"What's wrong, Mishka?" Kitty asked sweetly but not happy to see her daughter very sad.

"You and Daddy will care for the new baby and forget me," Mishka wept.

Willy know what Mishka is talking about, "When you came Mishka, I felt the same way too," He told her.

Mishka listened and was curious what Willy was trying to say.

Willy told that he had the same feelings, but has gotten along with her.

That made Mishka smile and gave her big brother a hug and now can't wait to be a big Sister. Kitty told them it will be awhile until the new arrival comes.

**Yay for Mishka, but the new arrival is a very BIG surprise O.O, until the next chapter, NO FLAMING!**


	4. Two New Arrivals

Chapter 4- Two new Arrivals

**Well sure hope you guys enjoy the story so far, I was working on "A New Skylander Baby?" so here is the last chapter of the story and its a special one ;) ...Enjoy!**

It has been 9 months since Kitty told her family the news, and she is almost ready to bring her Third Child.

But somethings different about Kitty's pregnant belly, its a little bit bigger!

On a warm night, The Katswell-Puppy family were fast asleep until Kitty felt something that woke her up

She felt it on her stomach and got very excited as She tried to wake up her Husband, "Dudley, wake up" she whispered as loud as she can.

Then Dudley woke up and know why his wife woke him up as he helped his wife out of bed and took Willy and Mishka to Peg's.

6 hours later at the hospital, Dudley was waiting out in the hallway until the nurse came out smiling.

"Congradulations Mr. Puppy, your Wife is pregnant with TWINS!" she told.

Dudley was very surprised, now he knows why Kitty has formed a very big stomach, Kitty is Pregnant with Twins!

Couple more minutes later, Dudley kept waiting until the nurse came back holding a bundle in a Sky-Blue blanket.

"This one is a boy and looks just like you!" the Nurse told Dudley as she placed the bundle in Dudley's arms.

Dudley looked at the baby and it did look just like him!

The baby is a puppy, It has white fur with black ears and Sky-Blue eyes.

Dudley smiled at the baby puppy and cried tears of joy, the Baby saw it's Father and did a small cute yawn.

Dudley was comforting his new son until the nurse came back holding a bundle in a pink blanket.

"This one is a girl and she looks just like Kitty!" the nurse told him as she placed the pink bundle in Dudley's right arm.

Dudley looked at the baby in the pink blanket, and it looked just like Kitty!

The Baby Girl is a kitten, it has tan fur with black hair and normal green eyes.

The baby girl saw it's father and did a small cute yawn.

Dudley was very happy that his Third Child are actually Twins and he knows the perfect names for them.

"The Boy Puppy is named Danny and the Girl kitten is named Karen!"

Dudley is so happy, he wagged his tail and loves his and Kitty's new Twins.

**Now that is cool! sure hope you guys enjoyed this. Dudley and Kitty's Children are not created by me, they are created by other Fans! Comment and NO FLAMING!**


End file.
